


For Now

by samithemunchkin



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: M/M, advanced warfare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy morning fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> I know i know i _still_ haven't finished the Christmas thing but idk this just popped in my head and I just had to write it.

Mitchell could not rememeber the last time he had had a lazy morning. No alarms to wake up to, no training, no briefings, he had absolutely no obligations that would require him to leave the warm comfort of his bed. Or well, Gideon's bed. Or was it their bed now? He wasn't quite sure what the situation between them was at the moment, the past couple of week had gone by in a blur for Mitchell, especially since he'd been heavily medicated through most of it. 

It had actually only been the other day that Mitchell had even been discharged from the hospital on the condition that he'd have someone to look after him after the procedure he had to have on his destroyed arm.

"Hmmmpf, why're you awake?" Came a raspy mumble, from the unfortunate someone who had volunteered for said job.

Mitchell lazily blinked his eyes open to glance at the silvery brown mop of spiky hair resting on his midriff. Then he blinked again. 

Well this was new.

"Uh...I'm not...?" He started, then cleared his throath. "Well I wasn't until you pointed it out."

Gideon just grunted at that, and if Mitchell wasn't still slightly dizzy from the remaining pain medication and drowzy from sleep he could have sworn the older man _nuzzled_ his stomach.

"You alright?" Gideon asked after a while. "Need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good." Mitchell said and carefully tried to stretch without disturbing the other man. "Gotta ask though...Have I been more out of it that I realize or have you just suddenly become a snuggler?" He added teasingly when the arm around his waist tightnened slightly.

"Shut up..." Gideon grunted and this time there was no doubt as he buried his face against Mitchell's side. "I was...trying something out and you weren't supposed to fucking wake up."

"U-huh..." Mitchell chuckled and wrapped his arm around Gideon's shoulders. "Am I right to assume whatever it is you're trying out is...pleasant?" 

"Haven't come to a conclusion yet, need more time." Gideon mumbled and even through the sheets the vibrations sent a shiver down Mitchell's side, which he tried to cover up by stretching again and shifting to lie on his side.

"Mhmm, you let me know now..." Mitchell hummed, wrapping his right arm tighter around the older man. Then, forgetting about the state of his left arm, he tried to do the same but the stump only reached half way across Gideon's back.

"Shit..." He cursed and moved to withdraw his arm but Gideon stopped him.

"It's fine." The older man whispered, guiding the arm back around himself as much as it reached. "Unless it's aching, leave it." He added, not letting go of the arm until he felt the younger man relax against him.

"I...it's not I just...'m not used to it, is all..." Mitchell said, glad for the opportunity to hide his face above Gideon's head. "They still haven't told me when I'll be able to get a new one..."

"You'll get it when you get it, there's no rush." Gideon assured, his voice unusually soft. "Just enjoy the time off for now, alright? But don't fucking get used to it." He had to add, making Mitchell let out a laugh before they fell back into comfortable silence, both happy to let the fact slip that even with a new arm there was no guarantee that Mitchell could return back to active duty. Or how long Gideon could wait for him before he'd have to return alone.

For now none of that mattered as they both dozed off for some more well earned sleep.


End file.
